Splat Tim: Revolverlution
'Splat Tim: Revolverlution '''is a crossover with Papa Louie & Cactus McCoy game to be released for the Nintendo Switch. It involves Splat Tim and Cactus McCoy discovering that they are in The Matrix and being forced to team up to stop Sarge from taking over the Wild Wild West. Plot Splat Tim wakes up one day to find that he is missing 45 cents. Confused, he starts searching around before finding a note that reads: Furiously, Splat Tim whips out his trademarked pistol and goes down to the gas station, shooting random thugs in his way. When he gets there, he finds McCoy about to buy the sandwich and they get into a brawl before finding a glitch in The Matrix. This initially shocks them before Splat Tim shoots McCoy, knocking him into the glitch and teleporting him away. However, Splat Tim trips on a rock as he steps forwards to shoot McCoy, knocking him into the glitch as well. He wakes up again in the middle of a desert, surrounded by tumbleweeds, having been teleported out of The Matrix. As he reaches into his pocket for his gun, he finds that it is not there and he left it in The Matrix on accident. Splat Tim turns around and meets McCoy again, who throws him a Pepper box revolver and tells him that they have been teleported to the Wild Wild West and that an evil man named the Sarge trapped them in The Matrix so he could steal all of the food in the land and take over the world. Splat Tim decides to team up with McCoy so he can get his revenge on Sarge, chasing Sarge through the Wild Wild West, distant lands and even back into The Matrix on their way to save the world. After a long adventure, McCoy and Splat Tim find a Papa's Burgeria Space Station in The Matrix where the Sarge has been hiding and watching their every move. McCoy and Splat Tim break into a military base and McCoy tapes Splat Tim to a nuke and gives him his peppergun, sacrificing himself to launch it into space so that Splat Tim can enter the space station. Once he's there, Splat Tim uses his dual pepperguns to kill everybody on the space station and shut down the cloning machines that Sarge created there before finally confronting Sarge face to face. After a brief battle, the space station suffers a temporary blackout and it is revealed in a shocking twist that Sarge was nothing more than a hologram and that Radley Madish had been orchestrating the whole events so that he could power a world destroying nuclear weapon by using a highly unstable chemical compound only found in Papa Louie's Mayonaise. The Squid Sisters then break into the space station, revealing themselves to be members of the rebellion and then giving Splat Tim a jetpack which he uses to chase down Radley before he can escape. Using his dual Pepperguns, he manages to shoot down Radley's robot and blow up the space station, killing everyone on it except for him because he uses his jetpack to escape through the ceiling. Depending on how many employees you saved through the game, you now either get the good ending or the bad ending. If Tim saves less than 11 employees, he lands safely back on Earth but realizes that he is now trapped in The Matrix and is being hunted down by the military in retaliation for stealing their nuke. If Tim saved at least 11 employees, however, then Tim lands back on Earth safely and has a ceremony to celebrate his heroics. If Tim saves all 22 employees it plays the same as the normal ending. However, during the ceremony, Tim then wakes up back on Outer Heaven, the entire game having been a dream Tim had after playing ''Papa's Burgeriea. and Pancakeria simultaneously all night and passing out. Characters Playable *Splat Tim *Cactus McCoy *Papa Louie *Roy *Joy *Marty *Rita *Mitch *Maggie *Penny *Alberto *Cooper *Prudence *Chuck *Taylor *Peggy *Scooter *Doan *Utah *James *Willow *Rudy *Scarlet *Timm Bosses *Sarge *Radley Madish Gameplay It Plays Like the 3 Papa Louie Platformer games,you control a character with a specific weapon,and rush through levels.Almost every level has an employee to save, if you save the employee, you get to play as them. Trivia *Splat Tim: Revolverlution was made in a week and fixed in another. *The game was originally going to be a McDonalds tie in,it was unfortunately cancelled because of copyright infringement from Ken Penders. *This game was also originally going to be a Metal Gear Solid game featuring Revolver "Revolver Ocelot" Ocelot (Revolver Ocelot) before Hideo Kojima left Konami. *This game was picked up by a Flipline studio member and made into what we have. * Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya, the executive producer for ''Revolverlution , ''was the one who finished the game with Flipline studios. Category:Spin-offs Category:Games